Realizations
by Fallenbelle2
Summary: Murdoch and Brackenreid have a talk about change.


Title: Realizations

Author: Fallenbelle

Rating:K+ for brief mentions of past violence

Summary: Brax and William have a chat about change.

Warnings: Very loosely based upon recent spoilers-but it's not really spoilery. Blink, and you'll miss it.

Author's Note: Not exactly what I usually write, but I'm trying to challenge myself as a writer.

* * *

><p>It had been a long and hard past few weeks, and William was just glad to have the whole ordeal behind them. Inspector Brackenreid was finally ambulatory albeit on a cane, and had come in to check in on how the station was fairing in his absence.<p>

Inviting William into his office, the two men sat in a semi-dark office, drinking scotch at the request of the Inspector. He'd said something about not taking no for an answer, and William had decided to acquiesce on this occasion. He knew that the inspector wanted to demonstrate his gratitude for taking care of things while he was gone, and this was the easiest way for the Yorkshireman.

With a broken rib, nose, hand, busted knuckles, and a mild concussion, William had finally subdued the situation down at the docks, but not before getting knocked around himself.

However, that was nothing compared to enduring the wrath of Julia when she had learned of his injuries. She'd seen him injured before, so he couldn't understand why she was so upset this time, and even a week later, their relationship was still somewhat strained. She hadn't called off the wedding, but William knew she was still quite angry at him.

He'd never say as much, but he'd rather endure a thousand beatings than have her be angry at him.

Having spent a considerable time updating Brackenreid on relevant details, and knowing that it was only a matter of time before the conversation took a personal turn, William was prepared, and in typical fashion, Thomas Brackenreid did not disappoint.

"So, Margaret tells me congratulations are in order" the older man asked, refilling William's glass before he could object.

"Yes, sir. She said yes this time." William announced with a proud smile, taking a polite sip of the fine scotch.

"Got down on one knee all proper, did you?"

"Not exactly…she may have asked me to propose, and then…counterproposed before accepting." William supplied with a grimace. "Please, don't let the men know about that." he finished.

"Your secret's safe with me, me old mucker, but…" Brackenreid laughed "you're concerned about something. I always could read you like a book." the older man prodded.

"Yes, she's angry at me-and I can't figure out why-I mean, I know she was upset about the injuries last week, but I don't know why she's angry now. It's not like she hasn't seen me injured before." William confessed, admiring the beautiful amber contents of the cut glass.

It was a nice sight, even if he didn't particularly care for the taste.

"Oh, I think I know." Brackenreid responded with a laugh. "You weren't her betrothed before."

"Sir…I" William began to protest, before the realization washed over him, and he began to slump in his chair before his broken rib protested and he straightened back out.

"Look, Murdoch, you'll soon be a married man, it won't be just you anymore. Sure, Dr. Ogden's got money, but you're going to have a family to protect and take care of, and if you keep rushing into dangerous situations, one of these days you're not going to be in any shape to fulfill your duties. Trust me on this." the older man advised while gesturing at himself.

William only nodded in solemn agreement-the Inspector was right. Given recent circumstances, he would know.

"Look, William, everything changes when you get married. Of course, you'll get your lovely bride, and you should absolutely enjoy everything that comes with it" he said with a cheeky grin.

But before William could protest, he continued.

"A married man can't be as selfish as he was in his bachelor days. You have to think of her, as well as your children that will undoubtedly soon follow. You'll have to change how you go about your job, Murdoch. That's what she's upset about-you haven't realized this yet, and she's angry about it-rightfully so. She doesn't want to become a widow again anytime soon. I know Murdoch, I'd forgotten this and Margaret had to remind me of this as soon as she knew I'd be allright."

William at first glanced at the Inspector, and then at the floor. The Inspector was right-he couldn't throw himself into his work as he always had. Life was going to change-yes, some of it for the better, but change was going to happen. That much was a given. He owed Julia an apology, he owed her reassurance that he took his responsibilities seriously, and that he would be a good husband and father to the children they would eventually adopt.

He owed Julia his being in his entirety, and if that meant things would have to change professionally, then so be it.

He would soon stand before God, friends, and family and make that solemn vow-thankfully he'd understood the magnitude of that promise before he'd made it-he would have hated to have broken it.

"Go, Murdoch. It's only half past eight-it's not too late to make things right with your sweetheart." Brackenreid interrupted into William's reverie.

Realizing that difficult things needed to be said, William nodded in agreement and finished the scotch in one gulp-grimacing as he did it. Nodding his farewell, he stood up and walked to get his coat and hat from his office.

"Murdoch, make it right. Do whatever it takes, old boy." Brackenreid reminded him.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
